


ayo guise wassup

by HSch (TheSchProductions)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Friendship, Internalized Homophobia, Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta Are Best Friends, More ships to be added, Multi, Slow Burn, Yas, chat fic, group chats, jungwoo and jaehyun are besties, jungwoo and ten are roommates, kun is a sweetheart, let him debut, mark thinks he's straight, nct vision ensemble, sicheng is DONE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSchProductions/pseuds/HSch
Summary: Kunbear: i think u shoulda never told him your last name, tenPorn: and i think u all should shut the fuck up and let me live my lifeUwu: she snappedPorn: being bullied by my own so called friends over my last nameUwu: ur last name literally includes the word porn what the fuck did you expect this crackhead to think when u had the great idea to tell him hunKunbear: andKunbear: you bully me all the time. I'm entitledOr: the one in which NCT Vision forces Chenle, Renjun and Sicheng to make friends and everything just goes downhill from there.





	ayo guise wassup

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say. This is my first attempt at being funny I give y'all my sincere apologies.
> 
> Users:   
> bigbaby: yukhei  
> kunbear: kun  
> Uwu: sicheng  
> Porn: ten  
> Injun: goes without saying i think it's kinda obvious who it is lol  
> dat boi: chenle

**Group Chat: ayo guise wassup**

 

_bigbaby_ : ayo guise wassup

_Kunbear_ : i still wonder why we let him in the gc istg

_Uwu_ : i still wonder why we gave him admin rights

_Porn_ : and i wonder why he set my nickname like this

_bigbaby_ : the amount of love i get from you guys in this group chat is overwhelming

_bigbaby_ : and @Porn what the hell did you expect me to put it's perfect

_Kunbear_ : i think u shoulda never told him your last name, ten

_Porn_ : and _i_ think u all should shut the fuck up and let me live my life

_Uwu_ : she snapped

_Porn_ : being bullied by my own so called friends over my last name

_Uwu_ : ur last name literally includes the word porn what the fuck did you expect this crackhead to think when u had the great idea to tell him hun

_Kunbear_ : _and_

_Kunbear_ : you bully me all the time. I'm entitled

_bigbaby_ : xD

_Kunbear_ : shut up you're the worst out of all of them

_Porn_ : and stop using that fuckin emoji you emo piece of shit

_bigbaby_ : :O

_bigbaby_ : the disrespect

_Injun_ : CAN YALL SHUT THE FUCK UP ITS THREE IN THE FCKIN MORNING U SHITHEADS LET A BITCH SLEEP

_Uwu_ : god

_Uwu_ : who hurt u

_Injun_ : YOU BITCHES WOKE ME UP MY PHONE HASNT STOPPED BUZZNG BECAUSE OF THIS FUCKING GROUP CHAT

_bigbaby_ : the lady needs her beauty sleep

_Porn_ : ur saying it like doing that kind of stuff is bad smh

_Kunbear_ : he's saying it like he doesn't do it lol

_Injun_ : AND YOU STILL HAVENT SHUT UP BE A LITTLE CONSIDERATE YOU SHITFUCKS I HAVE BEEN STUDYING ALL DAY I HAVE A TEST TOMORROW SHUT YOUR ASSHOLES

_Uwu_ : aight first of all

_Uwu_ : how the hell do you know so many bad words youre not even that good in korean omg

_Kunbear_ : he's better than you tho

_Uwu_ : imma just ignore that

_Uwu_ : second of all

_Uwu_ : stop screaming bitch my head hurts

_Injun_ : MAYBE IF YOU WERENT ON YOUR STUPID LITTLE PHONE AT THREE AM IT WOULDNT

_bigbaby_ : why do u sound like my mom

_Porn_ : he sounds like everyone's moms yukhei you're not special sit down

_Injun_ : DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STOP SCREMING

_Kunbear_ : alright let's calm down my head hurts now

_Injun_ : lol old man

_Uwu_ : lmao

_Kunbear_ : yall really stopped fighting to bully me over the same thing sicheng wasn't bullied for

_Kunbear_ : racism

_Uwu_ : but we're all chinese

_Kunbear_ : racism

_Porn_ : yeh whatever injunnie you go sleep we'll stop spamming

_bigbaby_ : um

_bigbaby_ : i think the fuck not

_Porn_ : aw yukhei cant you see? The baby said he has a test tomorrow, we better let him rest

_Kunbear_ : lol sometimes I forget there are babies here

_dat boi_ : and sometimes i forget there's a fucking grandpa here

_bigbaby_ : chenle has rise up from death to fuck with kun his mind ugh

_Porn_ : that was such a bad choice for words and u didn't conjugate the verb properly honey

_Uwu_ : would you look at that porn's trying to give us a korean lesson

_Kunbear_ : um why the fuck are you defending yukhei

_Uwu_ : it was either, you or ten and i dislike you with a strong passion

_Uwu_ : and ten is like 5 feet tall he can't really fight me if i make him upset so yeah

_dat boi_ : uwu's roasting tonight i'm in love

_Injun_ : chenle no

_Injun_ : you're too young

_Injun_ : and I want better for you

_dat boi_ : i am loved :D

_Porn_ : sometimes i like u

_Porn_ : no homo tho

_Porn_ : because like; that would be really weird i'm five years older than you

_Porn_ : and bitch i'm 5'7" so fuck u @Uwu

_Kunbear_ : and then you call me old

_bigbaby_ : aw don't worry hyung you are

_bigbaby_ : you're the oldest

_Kunbear_ : why do we always go back to bullying me

_Kunbear_ : why

_dat boi_ : hyung i love you even though you're old and you're gonna die earlier :(

_Kunbear_ : not what i expected or wanted but thanks i guess

_Injun_ : ok but werent we talkin about me and hoW MUCH I WANT YALL TO SHUT UP YOU ALREADY WOKE CHENLE UP AND EVERYTIME YOU MAKE A JOKE I HEAR HIM LAUGH FROM MY ROOM AND I KNOW HE ISNT STOPPING ANYTIME SOON

_Uwu_ : oh chenle did we wake u?

_dat boi_ : no?

_dat boi_ : i was already awake i was just ignoring you

_Porn_ : i'm proud for some reason

_Injun_ : OKAY FORGET THAT BITCH IM STRESSED AND U WONT SHUT UP

_bigbaby_ : is everything ok?

_Porn_ : shit watch out guys yukhei got serious

_Injun_ : no :(((

_Injun_ : if i fail this test i might have to repeat this year and i don't want to

_Kunbear_ : asdfhg injunnie you can do this!!

_bigbaby_ : yeah the fact that we all failed at life and we're all jobless and broke as fuck doen't mean it'll happen to you too :(

_Kunbear_ : and that was that with serious yukhei

_Uwu_ : way to help bitch @Lukhei

_Porn_ : um excuse you

_Porn_ : talk for yourselves ladies

_Porn_ : i am actually succeeding in life so you can choke on a dick

_Uwu_ : she snapped pt 2

_Injun_ : but what if i do fail tho :(

_Uwu_ : alright here me out

_Uwu_ : you're the smartest out of all of us

_Kunbear_ : me- sips tea

_Uwu_ : i'm being serious asshole

_Kunbear_ : excuse me?????

_Uwu_ : i'm being serious _hyung_

_Kunbear_ : i have power

_Porn_ : yeah you wish

_Uwu_ : whatever what i mean is

_Uwu_ : youre probs worrying for nothing. You can do this. And failing in this doesn't mean failing at life it's just a stupid test despite what society says. Ok? It's ok.

_Uwu_ : and, even if you do fail at life in the end, we always have chenle

_bigbaby_ : yeah! My dolphin friend who has a rich family back in China

_dat boi_ : i knew that's all i've ever been for you

_dat boi_ : for this reason i ignore you

_Kunbear_ : chenle i love you no matter if you're rich or not!!

_Porn_ : lol i don't i'm just your friend 'cause you brought me ice cream that one time

_Kunbear_ : aren't you older than him? Shouldn't you be the one buying ice cream for him?

_Porn_ : bitch i'm broke

_bigbaby_ : that's not what you said before tho?

_Porn_ : oh look at the time! It's almost half past three. Our future president deserves some sleep

_bigbaby_ : aw thanks <3

_Porn_ : yeah i was talking about injun but whatever

_Injun_ : lol thanks guys

_Injun_ : you made me feel better

_dat boi_ : your welcome ;)

_bigbaby_ : you didn't do shit the fuck

_Kunbear_ : *you're

_Porn_ : and then you guys complain about me

_Uwu_ : it's no problem injunnie <3

_Uwu_ : now go to sleep you better pass tomorrow

_Injun_ : I will!

 

* * *

  
_Injun_ : guys

_Injun_ : i failed lol

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it didn't suck that much. The rest will appear soon dw
> 
> ~HannaSch
> 
> Follow me on twt if you want to @hannasch158


End file.
